


"Is that-LAPIS?"

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caught Making Out, F/F, and I oop-, garnet is a dick, lapidot - Freeform, lmao peri is super gay O:, not has a dick you weirdos, they got caught... not fucking, they were just making out I promise, this is based on a dement09 comic, this is that but making out, u know the one where they get caught fucking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Pearl is tired of waiting for Peridot.





	"Is that-LAPIS?"

**Author's Note:**

> so---- how was the movie???????? it was great i love "the villain" so much
> 
> no spoilers here, I promise. this fic only talks about stuff that is already confirmed in trailers!
> 
> also, topidot for the win ^^

Pearl stopped in her tracks, looking behind her to make sure that Little Homeworld was complete and ready for the Galaxy Warp. “If only Peridot was here- she’s the one who tracks all this stuff,” she thought. She looked up as Bismuth readied the Galaxy Warp for insertion. “Wait! Let’s wait for Peridot first.” Pearl yelled, panicking slightly as Bismuth looked over at her.  
“Okay!” she yelled back, mumbling something under her breath that Pearl couldn’t hear. She heard Garnet giggle beside her, so she turned dramatically towards her and glared.  
“What’s so funny?” she pouted.  
Garnet snickered again and pointed towards the forge. “If you want to find her, Peridot I mean, you should go in there. It may be locked, there’s a key under the 3rd rock on the left side. You might not want to go in there though, Peridot is in the middle of a very private moment, and you could be scarred for life if I’m being honest.”  
Pearl wondered what that could mean as she lifted the 3rd rock on the left side, per Garnet’s instructions, and unlocked the forge. She figured out far too late, as the doors were already halfway open and Peridot’s figure could just be seen on top of another one-- and… oh my god is that Lapis?


End file.
